videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Géneros de videojuegos
Los géneros de videojuegos son las categorías que se utilizan para clasificar y organizar a los videojuegos por elementos clave de su jugabilidad, como la forma de juego, los controles y el objetivo. A diferencia de otros medios como la literatura o el cine, los géneros de los videojuegos no toman en cuenta aspectos relacionados al marco argumental o narrativo de las historias presentadas. La clasificación por géneros es un sistema que se basa en las coincidencias que existen entre distintos videojuegos por su jugabilidad básica y se ha ido formando a medida que fueron surgiendo numerosos juegos con características en común que permitían agruparlos. De esta manera, los videojuegos constituyen géneros que se pueden dividir nuevamente en subgéneros cada vez mas específicos. Por este motivo, el sistema de clasificación por géneros está en constante evolución y ademas presenta muchos inconvenientes, como la existencia de videojuegos que califican dentro de varios géneros o la ramificación de los géneros en numerosas subcategorías que terminan siendo ambiguas o coincidentes con otras. No existe un sistema unificado para identificar a los géneros de videojuegos, por el contrario, cada medio especializado (revistas, sitios de internet, programas de TV) suele adoptar su propio criterio. De todos modos, los distintos sistemas utilizados por lo general son muy similares debido a que la mayoría de los videojuegos que se publican pertenecen a géneros muy populares y extendidos muy sencillos de clasificar. Los principales géneros de videojuegos son: Géneros basados en la acción en tiempo real Estos géneros suelen ser agrupados dentro del macrogénero conocido como Juegos de acción. En ellos, el jugador generalmente debe controlar a un personaje u objeto en tiempo real usando el mando para moverlo dentro de un escenario, el objetivo por lo general es llegar hasta una meta, encontrar objetos, derrotar a los enemigos o una combinación de estos. Acción general Estos son juegos de acción muy sencillos en donde el objetivo es avanzar de nivel en nivel derrotando enemigos, escapando de estos o encontrando objetos. Suelen incluir elementos de otros géneros como las plataformas, los disparos o las peleas. Principales subgéneros: *'Comical action': Estos son juegos que generalmente presentan niveles de pantalla fija en donde el jugador se mueve dentro un nivel cerrado con varias plataformas y debe derrotar a todos los enemigos para poder avanzar a la siguiente fase. (Ejemplos: Bubble Bobble, Snow Bros., Tumble Pop.) *'Rompebloques': Género que deriva del videoguego Breakout en donde una pelota rebota de forma continua dentro de una pantalla cerrada y el objetivo es hacer que rompa todos los bloques manipulando una paleta para golpearla. (Ejemplos: Breakout, Arkanoid, Kirby's Block Ball.) *'Camino de obstáculos': Género muy parecido al de plataformas pero con la diferencia de que no hay botón de saltar. El objetivo es generalmente conducir a un objeto dentro de un nivel tratando de no colisionar con los obstáculos. (Ejemplos:Marble Madness, Super Monkey Ball, Cameltry, Kuru Kuru Kururin). *'Persecución': En este tipo de videojuegos el jugador debe escapar de los enemigos debido a que no puede atacarlos, el objetivo es por lo general recoger varios objetos para poder avanzar de nivel. Este género suele ser llamado Laberinto (Maze en inglés) debido a que los primeros videojuegos de esta clase tenían a un laberinto como escenario. (Ejemplos: Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Mappy, Devil World). Plataformas Un género muy popular en donde la principal misión consiste en conducir a un personaje dentro de un escenario que presenta numerosas dificultades, incluyendo obstáculos, precipicios o enemigos, con la finalidad de alcanzar una meta. La característica que unifica a este género es la presencia de un botón de saltar. Principales subgéneros: *'Plataformas con vista lateral': Son juegos de plataformas en donde el jugador tiene un punto de vista lateral del escenario y que restringe al personaje a un movimiento bidimensional, avanzando hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha. (Ejemplos: Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros., Adventure Island, Sonic the Hedgehog.) *'Plataformas con vista isométrica': Estos juegos utilizan gráficos con una perspectiva isométrica para permitir al jugador mover a su personaje en un entorno tridimensional hacia todas direcciones. (Ejemplos: Fairlight, Sonic 3D Blast, Batman (1986) ) *'Plataformas 3D': Una evolución de los videojuegos de plataformas en 2D. Estos permiten una gran libertad de movimientos y el recorrido de enormes escenarios tridimensionales. Los mas antiguos solían restringir el camino por recorrer a pasillos cerrados, pero a medida que mejoraron las capacidades tecnológicas los mundos por recorrer se fueron haciendo cada vez mas libres y complejos y menos lineales. (Ejemplos: Super Mario 64, Crash Bandicoot, Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic Adventure.) Disparos Los videojuegos de disparos son aquellos en los que el jugador asume el rol de una persona, vehículo o nave y el objetivo principal es atacar a objetivos diversos disparándole proyectiles. Principales subgéneros: *'Shoot 'em up': Uno de los géneros de disparos mas populares, el jugador controla a un personaje o vehículo de combate que puede disparar ráfagas generalmente ilimitadas de proyectiles a todos los enemigos que salen en pantalla para destruirlos. Este género se subdivide en nuevos grupos según la movilidad del personaje o el tipo de perspectiva utilizada en: Shoot 'em up de pantalla fija (Space Invaders, Galaxian, Galaga), Shoot 'em up de desplazamiento lateral (Gradius, R-Type, Star Soldier), Rail Shooter (Sky Destroyer, Star Fox, Sin and Punishment: Hoshi no Keishosha) y Run and Gun (Contra, Metal Slug, Heavy Barrel). *'Galería de tiro': Este género presenta a toda la pantalla como el área a disparar y a los objetos o enemigos que se mueven dentro de ella como los blancos. Muchos videojuegos de este género suelen incluir un dispositivo con forma de arma de fuego para que el jugador pueda apuntar y disparar hacia la pantalla, o de lo contrario, utilizan un cursor que funciona como la mirilla del jugador. (Ejemplos: Duck Hunt, Virtua Cop, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Cabal) *'Disparos en primera persona': Es un género de juego de disparos en 3D en donde la acción se desarrolla desde la perspectiva del personaje protagonista sea humano u otro tipo. Algunos juegos dentro de este género permiten cambiar la perspectiva (mediante su configuración o una tecla) a tercera persona viéndose la espalda del protagonista. (Ejemplos: Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, Half-Life, Quake) *'Disparos en tercera persona': Es un género de juego de disparos en 3D en donde la cámara muestra al jugador de espaldas mientras recorre el escenario, es muy común que incorporen elementos de otros géneros, como las plataformas, las aventuras o el survival horror. Este género además incluye una subcategoría denominada "Sigilo", que incluye a los juegos en los que predominan el sigilo y el avance táctico por sobre la confrontación directa. (Ejemplos: Tomb Raider, Max Payne, Jet Force Gemini, Hitman. Peleas Los videojuegos de pelea son todos aquellos que incluyen combates directos entre personajes, usando los puños o armas, excluyendo a aquellos que representan deportes de combate como el boxeo. El objetivo es siempre derrotar al oponente. Principales subgéneros: *'Lucha': En los videojuegos de lucha, el jugador maneja a un personaje que pelea usando técnicas diversas y debe enfrentarse con un oponente de habilidades similares controlado por la máquina u otro jugador. El objetivo es usualmente golpearlo multiples veces para ir agotando su barra de energía, cuando esta se acaba el personaje cae derrotado. Este género se suele subdividir por la cantidad de peleadores en pantalla en los subgéneros: Lucha uno contra uno, que presenta combates cerrados entre dos personajes (Ejemplos: Street Fighter II, Tekken, Samurai Showdown, Mortal Kombat) y Lucha todos contra todos que presentan combates en escenarios mas amplios entre mas de dos personajes (Ejemplos: Power Stone 2, Super Smash Bros.) *'Beat 'em up': El género Beat 'em up consiste en controlar a un personaje y comenzar a avanzar a lo largo de un escenario derrotando a todos los enemigos que van apareciendo. Muchos Beat 'em ups permiten a dos o mas jugadores jugar en forma cooperativa para hacer frente a los enemigos. El diseño de los niveles normalmente es muy sencillo y presenta a varios enemigos débiles, hasta que al llegar al final aparece un enemigo mas fuerte, denominado jefe, que hay que vencer para pasar al próximo nivel. (Ejemplos: Double Dragon, Spartan X, Final Fight, Streets of Rage.) *'Lucha libre': Este género de videojuegos esta basado en los espectáculos de lucha libre profesional muy populares en paises como Estados Unidos, México y Japón. En estos juegos, dos personajes se enfrentan en un cuadrilátero en un combate libre en donde el objetivo es derribar al oponente y mantenerlo en el suelo por tres segundos, pero para ello hay que debilitarlo lo suficiente. Estos juegos además presentan modos de combate de varios jugadores en equipo o de todos contra todos. (Ejemplos: Saturday Night Slam Masters, Fire Pro Wrestling, WWF Super WrestleMania) Géneros basados en el desarrollo argumental y la exploración Los llamados juegos de aventura son un supergénero que agrupa a los videojuegos que estan basados primordialmente en el relato de una historia y que se desarrollan mediante la exploración de un mundo abierto al jugador, que le permite la toma de decisiones y que lo enfrenta a desafíos que debe resolver principalmente utilizando el ingenio y el conocimiento de las reglas del juego. Aventura conversacional Son los mas antiguos juegos de aventura que fueron muy populares en los primeros ordenadores personales, debido a las limitaciones de la tecnología, estos juegos están construidos úunicamente por textos. La situación se le presenta al jugador mediante relatos, como si estuviera leyendo una historia, y tiene la posibilidad de interactuar con el juego y avanzar en la trama insertando comandos con el teclado. (Ejemplos: Colossal Cave Adventure, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Zork I) Aventura gráfica Este género marca una evolución de los juegos de aventura, al introducir gráficos que acompañaban a los textos para lograr una presentación mas amistosa para el jugador. A medida que las aventuras gráficas fueron evolucionando, se le fueron agregando más elementos de acción como la posibilidad de caminar y mover al personaje dentro de un mundo en tiempo real, en lugar de solamente escoger opciones para hacerlo avanzar. Principales subgéneros: *Point-and-click: Un estilo de aventura gráfica diseñado en base al uso del mouse para jugar. Los jugadores aquí controlan un cursor con el que pueden escoger una variedad de opciones para el personaje las ejecute (Abrir, Hablar, Usar, Tirar) y luego escoger sobre que objeto del escenario ejecutará la opción. *Aventura en primera persona: Película interactiva Juegos de rol Aventura de acción Géneros basados en la destreza mental y la coordinación Ingenio Puzzle Musical Géneros basados en la simulación de actividades reales Estrategia Construcción Simulador de vida Simulador de vehículo Simulador de casino Géneros adaptados de juegos reales Deportes Carreras Juegos de mesa Juegos de naipes Juegos mecánicos Videojuegos que incluyen varios juegos de géneros distintos *'Minijuegos': Hay ciertos videojuegos que están conformados por un conjunto de varios juegos distintos conocidos como minijuegos y que suelen ser mas sencillos que un juego normal. Los minijuegos pueden pertenecer a cualquier género, pero por lo general son de los géneros de acción mas sencillos y rápidos de asimilar. (Ejemplos: Action 52 , WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Three Wonders, Wii Sports) *'Recopilación': Se llama recopilación a la publicación de dos o mas juegos que originalmente se comercializaron por separado dentro de un mismo título. Los juegos de recopilación normalmente incluyen videojuegos de generaciones anteriores que por lucir anticuados, se incluyen varios en un mismo título para resultar comercialmente mas atractivos. También se suelen comercializar packs de juegos de la misma generación que antes se vendían por separado, a modo de oferta. Estos son conocidos como "2 en 1" o "3 en 1" según la cantidad. Categoría:Géneros Categoría:Glosario